Chase Your Dreams
by Moustachelover8
Summary: Being in a coma all summer might be exactly what Jack needed. His life changed after being discovered. After being asked to host this competition, his life will change even more. {COMPLETED} Rating:T I guess?
1. Chapter 1

Just a one-shot. Maybe I will make more chapters if you want. Just having writers block on my other story. In the next few chapters something big is gonna happen but I don't know how I'm going to start it so here is this to fill in. By the way characters and songs do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, such as Disney or Dreamworks. The songs included in this fan fiction also belong to their rightful owners. Just saying.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

"Are we there yet?" Said the young man Jack, who was a singing sensation.

"Three more hours!" His manager said. Now Jack is a very lonely kid. Just singing in school choir, he had enough friends to satisfy his needs. A few summers ago, when he came back to school, everything changed. He became the most popular guy in school, his girlfriend was the most popular girl, and his voice was amazing. Being discovered meant no more friends, no more school, just a life full of music. His girlfriend and him are still together, but she is becoming very clingy. She will come to his shows if they are near, but she also seems to like the fame of being her boyfriend then actually liking her boyfriend. It will also be very hard to find another girl if he is always on the road.

But tonight was no ordinary night. He would be hosting a competition of the ten best singers. Besides finding a winner, he also might find a little more.

"I have to." Jack said to his drummer, who actually became his best friend.

"What happened to, 'I love her! Someday I will ask her to be my bride!' What happened to that crap?" He said.

"Have you seen her lately? She is too clingy. It is so annoying and I can't take it." Jack said sitting on the floor.

"Your choice. But you should be happy! Look at what you've become! You were even asked to host this thing!"

"I know, I know."

"It won't be that hard to find another girl."

"But it will be hard to find one I actually like."

"Very true. Well I gotta go and set up. Don't think too much about it. Whatever you chose, I will support you." He said before heading back to the trucks.

Heading back to his trailer, Jack started to think about what to say so he won't hurt Rapunzel's feelings. Or his reputation. No matter what he says, though, it will still turn out really bad.

In the dressing room, professionals were putting on finishing touches.

"And... we... are... done! You look great! Now smile and be yourself! I'll see you onstage!" His favorite makeup artist who is also his loud best friend said. He gave her a quick hug before getting ready to walk onstage.

Getting on his microphone, he heard someone scream.

"Jack! Hi! I am ready to go on with you." Rapunzel kissed Jack and hugged him.

"Sorry, but you can't." Jack said as Rapunzel changed her expression to a sad pouting face with her puppy dog eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, I-uh will explain right after this." He said scurrying onstage.

"Hey guys! How are you doing tonight?" Jack said happily, almost forgetting what happened. Almost.

"AHHHHHH!" Was all Jack could make out from the screaming crowd.

"Well tonight I am here to bring you new artists and new music. Ten people from all over the world were chosen to come here tonight. They all have prepared an original song for you to see tonight. After getting judged, one, an only one person will be chosen and will get to produce their single. Plus get to sing a duet with me on my next album. Who's excited?" Jack said while pacing back and forth across the stage.

As the audience screamed again, Jack decided to get this show on the road.

"Okay! Let's begin. Our first artist is Ariel Bubble. She will be singing her song 'Part Of Your World'!" He said stepping down to the judging table.

"I just like to say thank you for having me here tonight and it is great to meet you. Okay so...

Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.

I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs?

I've got twenty!

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'

Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?

Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a - what's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free - wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land they understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women sick of swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world." Ariel finished her song, after a short moment of silence, the audience burst into applause. She smiled sheepishly as Jack came onstage.

"That was great! At the end if the show come back onstage so the judging can begin." Jack said. But before she left, she surprised Jack. Kissing him right on the lips, he immediately pulled back. Anger covering his face, Ariel just giggled because his face looked cute.

"I'll give you my number after the show." She whispered into Jack's ear before going offstage.

"Uhhh. Our-uh next artist is-uh Genie Blue singing his original song 'Never Had A Friend Like Me'." Jack said, still very confused about what just happened.

"Thanks for having me here tonight. Well, here it goes.

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Genie finished his song with a big laugh, as Jack came back onstage.

"I loved it! It was definitely one of the best songs I've heard so far. So after everyone is done, come back onstage to begin the judging ceremony." Genie and Jack then walked offstage as a few guys went up to perform their dance.

'Oh no. Now I have to break it to Rapunzel that were done. What should I do about Ariel?' Jack thought to himself.

"Jack! Guess what? I got picked to be on the show! One if the others were sick and they needed another. They heard me sing before so now I'm in!" Rapunzel said while jumping up and down.

"That's great!" Jack tried to sound as enthusiastic as he could, but he was pretty mad.

"Can you tell me now why I couldn't go onstage with you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well first tell me when do you perform?" He kept glancing at the clock.

"Next." She answered.

"I have to go back on, so please just wait. And find somewhere private to talk." He quickly hurried back onstage.

"Hey guys! Well we have a slight change in plans. Up next is Rapunzel Corona and she will be singing her song 'Healing Incantation'."

"Hiya! Thanks Jack, you should all still know that we are still happily together! Okay so my song.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine." She finished sweetly.

"Thank you," Jack forced himself to say, "sweetheart. That was beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek painfully and then told her the same thing that he told everyone else.

"Tiana Chef is next, singing her song 'Almost There'." He walked off thinking about how many more are left.

"Thanks. Okay here it goes.

Mama! I don't have time for dancing!

That's just gonna have to wait a while

Ain't got time for messing around

And it's not my style

This old town can slow you down

People taking the easy way

But I know exactly where I'm going

Getting closer and closer every day

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care

Trials and tribulations, I've had my share

There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there

I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true

You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"

So I work real hard each and every day

Now things for sure are going my way

Just doing what I do

Look out boys, I'm coming through

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

People gonna come here from everywhere

And I'm almost there

I'm almost there

There's been trials and tribulations

You know I've had my share

But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there I'm almost there!" Tiana finished with a big smile on her face. Exiting the stage, Jack then came back on.

"Very inspirational song. Up next i-" Jack started before his phone ringing interrupted him. "I'll be right back, I've gotta take this." Jack said.

"Jack! Guess what! I just found out my sister is going to be on the show!" Anna, his makeup artist, screamed.

"That's cool but you do realize you just interrupted the show, right?" Jack said slightly excited and slightly annoyed. He has never met her sister and now that she got on the show he wonders how she sings.

"Oh! Sorry! Well get back up there and do your thing!" She said before ending the call. Jack chuckled to himself before returning to the stage. "Sorry about that. Emergency. Anyway up next is Aladdin Jewel and Jasmine Black. They will be singing 'A Whole New World'."

"Thanks for having us on the show. So here it goes:

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us "No"

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But now from way up here

It's crystal clear

that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath - it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment gets better

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

(A whole new world)

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us "No"

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment gets better

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me." When they finished, they exited the stage hand-in-hand.

"Beautiful song. A perfect duet!" Jack said. "So after the break, we will have five more songs and then what you have all been waiting for. The winner!" Jack left the stage hearing screams and applause.

"Hey Jackie!" Rapunzel greeted Jack when he came off stage.

"Hey Punzie." Jack tried to sound happy but he still sounded disgusted.

"So did you give me the best score?" She asked like she already knew the answer.

"Obviously!" Jack started, "not..." He said the last part to himself.

"Oh well I gotta go back on! See you at the end!" Jack said getting out of there as fast as he could.

"And we're back!" Jack stated when he was nearing center stage. "Next up is Mulan Song singing her song 'Reflection'!"

"Thanks! Well I guess I should start!

Look at me,

I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.

Can it be,

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,

I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide?

Who I am, though I've tried.

When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?

How I pray, that a time will come,

I can free myself, from their expectations

On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,

and to make my family proud.

They want a docile lamb,

No-one knows who I am.

Must there be a secret me,

I'm forced to hide?

Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" Mulan finished with a single tear streaming down her face. Just then, her parents ran up onstage and hugged her.

"If that was how you really felt, then why didn't you tell us?" Fa Li* asked her daughter. They all ended up walking off the stage hugging each other.

"Well...ummm... Thank you for that influential song. Next up is Megara Hade and the Muses singing 'I won't say I'm in love'."

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Oh, at least out loud

I won't say I'm in love.

Thanks for everything, Jack. It's been a real slice." Megara said to Jack after finishing. Then her and the Muses walked offstage.

"Pocahontas Fall is up next singing 'Colors of the Wind'." Jack said while counting in his head how many people were left before Anna's sister.

"Thank you.

You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know ...

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still

All you'll own is Earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind." When she finished, she proudly walked offstage.

"A bunch of great songs tonight! Well we have two more till we find the winner! So up next is Hercules Gold singing 'I Can Go the Distance'." Jack said for almost the last time.

'After him it's Anna's sister! What is her name?' Jack thought to himself.

"Thanks man.

I have often dreamed of a far off place

Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face

And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be

I will find my way, I can go the distance

I'll be there someday - If I can be strong

I know every mile will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong

I am on my way - I can go the distance!

I don't care how far - Somehow I'll be strong

I know every mile will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere to find where I belong" The crowd cheered as he walked off the stage.

"That was great! So we have one more singer before the winner!" As he finished his statement, the crowd burst in applause. As they were clapping, a crew member raced onstage and gave Jack a piece of paper.

"But before we hear the last singer, we will take a short break!" The crowd burst into applause again as the dance crew came up to perform again.

"Jack we've got a major problem." Anna came racing to him the moment he stepped offstage.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you see-umm my sister may have a teensy amount of stage fright." Anna said while sounding unsure.

"Let me talk to her." Jack insisted.

"Okay then. Good luck." Anna said before running off. She came back pulling a blonde haired girl by the wrist.

"Anna! I don't want to do it!" She said. You could hear a hint of scared in her voice.

"Just come talk to someone." She said not looking back.

"But I'm not doing it." The blonde said sighing. When Jack first saw her, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He never acted like this to anyone, but he couldn't resist.

"Hi. I'm Jack." He said, quickly putting on his classic smirk. Truth be told, he was nervous to talk to her.

"Jack, this is Elsa, my sister. Elsa, you probably know that this is Jack." Anna said introducing the two. "So I will just leave you two alone." Anna said before skipping off.

"You're not gonna get me on that stage." Elsa blurted out.

"At least let me talk. Now, what are you so afraid of?" He asked, laying a hand in her shoulder trying to comfort her. A few seconds later, she sat against the wall.

"I just don't want people to think I'm bad." She said, finally looking up to meet his gaze. You could see the electricity between the two, with his icy blue eyes to her cold ones.

"Excuse me! You were one if the ten people to get on this show! How could anyone think you're bad?" Jack said jumping up. "I will drag you up on that stage. Now come on." Jack said, extending his arm to help the now smiling Elsa up.

"Let's go." Elsa said determined. As they waited on the side of the stage waiting for the dance crew to end, Jack spoke up.

"You know, you have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often." Jack said smiling at Elsa. She blushed and looked down to the floor. Jack hoped that he wasn't acting like a player, but actually like a person. He really hoped she liked him back. Just then, Rapunzel stormed over and gasped at their interlocked hands. Elsa quickly let go, realizing that it was Jack's girlfriend.

"How could you! I trusted you!" She said, as streams of tears began flowing down her face. Jack quickly grabbed Rapunzel's wrist before she could run away.

"Rapunzel, look. I was trying to comfort her. I would've down it to anyone who wouldn't go onstage." He said, wrapping her arms around his girlfriend. Regretting what he had said after he realized he was only a couple feet away from Elsa, he let go, kissed his girlfriend on the forehead and returned to Elsa. He interlocked his fingers with hers, but she just shook it off and crossed her arms. You could see tear stains around her eyes, but Anna quickly can over and put on makeup that Elsa was not wearing previously. Jack saw her and his heart melted, but he knew there was no trying to get her back. His heart even shattered a little bit.

"Ready?" He asked hopefully.

"Whatever it takes to get away from you." She replied coldly. His heart shattered even more.

"Well let's go." He said sadly. His face quickly lit up, trying to mask his sadness from the crowd. Elsa looked as if she did the same thing.

"And here we have our last contestant, Elsa Arendelle, singing her song 'Let it Go'!" He said scurrying off the stage.

"Thank you. Okay, well here it goes!

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!" She smiled sheepishly. After a few moments of silence, the crowd burst into applause. Jack and all of the other contestants lined up onstage. Jack then stepped to the front of the stage. He was handed a letter that said first, second, and third place winners.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. Drumroll please!" He said to the crowd. A drummer on wheels was rolled across the stage and he made the drumroll. As that occurred, Jack carefully opened up the letter.

"Okay! Third place winner is...

Hercules and his song 'I Can Go the Distance'!" He said. The crowd burst into another round of applause as Hercules stepped forward. He received a medal and a sash. A photographer took a picture of him and Jack, which Jack signed after.

"Congratulations. You deserved it." Jack said, patting Hercules on the back.

"Second place winner is...

Rapunzel Corona and her song 'Healing Incantation'!" Jack said. He was secretly happy she didn't win first. She went through the same thing Hercules went through, and then Jack kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, the moment you have all truly waited for. The first place winner is...

Elsa Arendelle and her song 'Let it Go'!" Jack said giddily. That means he would see her again when they record the song together. Anna raced on stage, grabbed Elsa's hands and began jumping up and down.

"OHMIGOD THIS IS GREAT! ELSA YOU WON!" Anna screamed. Elsa just smiled. She received a trophy, a tiara and some flowers. She also took a photo with Jack, but you could tell she wasn't thrilled about it. But before she walked back in line with the other contestants, she whispered in Jack's ear.

"Thank you." She said ever so softly. Jack's heart was beating extremely fast. He smiled dreamily, but quickly recovered because he was onstage.

"Thank you all for coming! Good night!" Jack yelled to the audience. They burst into applause for the last time.

Everyone walked offstage, but Elsa just sat down. She decided to sing a little.

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today, it's agony awaits! Tell the guards to open up, the gates!" She said standing up. No one knew except for Anna, but soon it would be Elsa's coronation. She wanted to do this as her last act of freedom. She didn't know she would win, but deep down inside, she was glad she did. Anna came to Elsa, interlocked her arm with hers, and they skipped offstage in smiles.

-A few days later when they begin writing their duet together-

"A love song!" Jack's friend said. They were discussing ideas for the song as they awaited Elsa to come.

"What?" Jack said while blushing.

"You two look perfect together plus I know you gotta thing for her." His drummer, Hiccup, said.

"No I don't!" Jack lied but his cheeks glowed red.

"Well I'm just saying. Also, when are ya gonna break up with Rapunzel?" Jack said. He planned to do it today.

"Today, actually." He said seriously.

"When?"

"I invited her at the same time I invited Elsa, so when she comes, I'm just gonna break it to her." Jack answered.

"Jackie!" Rapunzel raced in and jumped into Jack's arms.

"Hey, Rapunzel? Could I go speak to you outside?" Jack said while rubbing his neck nervously.

"Sure." She said. Jack stepped outside and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look. You're a great girl and all, but I think we should just be friends." Jack said. He finally did it.

"Wh-wh-what? I-I thought y-you loved m-me?" She said as streams of tears flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry. Can we at least stay friends?" Then something very unexpected happened. Rapunzel slapped Jack across the face. It left a giant red spot on his cheek.

"I hate you! I hate Jack Frost!" She said as she stormed off. Jack came back into the room with Hiccup while cupping his cheek. Then he realized Elsa and Anna were there. Yet were all talking and laughing. But when Jack stepped in the room, it fell silent.

"Hi." Jack said while quickly putting his hands at his sides.

"Ohmigod are you okay?" Elsa quickly jumped up to check out Jack's cheek. "What happened?" She asked. She was still not happy with Jack, but he was hurt.

"Oh it's nothing, I just broke up with my girlfriend." Jack said like it was nothing. When Elsa finally let go of Jack's face, his hand immediately went up to trace where Elsa had touched. Luckily no one saw it.

"So...umm...let's get to writing that song!" Hiccup said while quickly changing the subject.

"Okay." Elsa simply replied.

"Okay, well Jack's manager said that this is going to be a love song. His orders." Hiccup lied, but Jack knew Hiccup had his back.

"Fine. Where should we start?" Elsa asked.

"Well we should go to the studio to start." Hiccup suggested.

-After song is finished-

"Done!" Jack said. They wrote a song called 'Love is an Open Door'.

"So should we go practice?" Elsa said. She eventually got over being mad at Jack, and now they are really good friends.

"Sure." Jack said. He had a little secret that Elsa wouldn't find out till later.

"Well let's go to the recording room." Elsa said while leading the way. When they got there, Jack began showing Elsa how everything works. When they began, you could see sparks fly.

"[Elsa:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

[Jack:] I love crazy!

[Elsa:] All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

[Jack:]

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

[Elsa:] [giggles]

[Elsa:] But with you...

[Jack:] But with you

[Jack:] I found my place...

[Elsa:] I see your face...

[Both:]

And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

[Elsa:] With you!

[Jack:] With you!

[Elsa:] With you!

[Jack:] With you!

[Both:] Love is an open door...

[Jack:] I mean it's crazy...

[Elsa:] What?

[Jack:] We finish each other's-

[Elsa:] Sandwiches!

[Jack:] That's what I was gonna say!

[Elsa:] I've never met someone-

[Both:]

Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

[Jack:] You-

[Elsa:] And I-

[Jack:] Were-

[Elsa:] Just-

[Both:] Meant to be!

[Elsa:] Say goodbye...

[Jack:] Say goodbye...

[Both:]

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

[Elsa:] With you!

[Jack:] With you!

[Elsa:] With you!

[Jack:] With you!

[Both:] Love is an open door...

[Jack:] Can I say something crazy?

[Elsa:] [giggles]

[Jack:] Will you marry me?

[Elsa:] Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" They finished. Then they heard applause. Jack's manager then came to them both.

"That was beautiful! Let's sell this as soon as we can! Also, next tour, your little lady friend is coming. You are so singing this!" Jack's manager happily left the room.

"I can't go on tour. I mean, I have to leave in 3 days!" Elsa said out loud.

"Wait, what?" Jack said dumbfounded.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Look, I'm sorry but...umm...well I can't tell you." Elsa said.

"You can tell me anything. I know I haven't known you that long, but it feels like I've known you forever. You the one person who doesn't go crazy around me. You're my best friend. You can't go." Jack said hopelessly.

"I'm sorry." Elsa then met Jack's sad gaze.

"If I tell you my deepest darkest secret, will you tell me?" Jack begged.

"I don't know." Elsa said.

"Please." He had gotten down on his knees, stuck his bottom lip out and did the puppy dogs eyes.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone." She said in a serious tone.

"Well, I can't show you here so let's go." Jack said while grabbing Elsa's hand and dragging her into the woods. Even more sparks flew as their hands touched.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked curiously.

"You'll see." He smirked. When they arrived, Elsa was confused.

"Why are we in a big opening?" Elsa asked another question.

"Okay, don't freak out. Well, when I was a child, I met this person. We became friends. Then when we were talking, they threw me in an alley and shoved some type of stick threw my stomach. I ended up in the hospital. I was in a coma all summer. When I woke up, it was as if I was a different person. I had white hair and blue eyes. I talked different and I got this." Jack then took out a staff, hit it against a tree, and an intricate ice design appeared.

"And this." Jack then hopped into the air and floated there.

"Wh-wh-what? H-h-how is that possible?" Elsa asked while amazed, but scared.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Jack said while quickly grabbing Elsa's hand.

"Okay. But I won't act like this didn't happened." She said while smiling. She pulled her hand away and traced the ice he made.

"Now, why are you leaving so soon?" Jack said when he returned to the ground.

"Oh." Elsa began softly. "Well I live in this little village called Arendelle. But-uh you can say I wasn't the average villager. By the time I get back there, I will have to begin preparing for my coronation." She said the word 'coronation' so softly that only she could hear.

"Begin preparing for what?" Jack said innocently.

"Coronation." She only said a tiny bit louder, but Jack still couldn't hear.

"What?" He said again.

"My coronation! This was my last bit of freedom! When I get back, I'm not a child anymore. I will be the queen of Arendelle." She said while curling up in a ball against the tree.

"What! My best friend is going to be queen! That's awesome! I get to say I'm friends with the queen of Arendelle!" Jack said excitedly.

"No. Once I become queen, we won't be friends anymore. I won't have time for anything but work. Sure, the occasional ball, but as soon as I turn 21, if I'm not married, I will have an arranged marriage." She said while a few tears streamed down her face. Jack noticed and sat down to comfort her.

"But your too young. And we won't be friends anymore. What about Anna?" Jack asked.

"She is the princess, and she has to come back to Arendelle too. But she's the lucky one. She doesn't have to stay." Elsa said.

"I'm so sorry." Jack said sadly.

"I guess I should tell you my other secret." Elsa answered.

"What?" He said confused.

"Well..." She said. Snowflakes flew into the air from her hand. "We've got the same powers." She said smiling.

"What! This is amazing!" He exclaimed. He turned around to grab his staff when something cold hit him in the back. "This means war." He said while turning back around.

"You're on. Get ready to lose Frostboy." Elsa smirked.

"Right back at ya!" He yelled. They began throwing snow at each other.

"Ow!" Elsa said while on the floor holding her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Jack quickly came down to Elsa. As soon as he came, a flood of snow came falling on Jack.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" She said and then began laughing.

"Oh, now it's on." Jack said after jumping off the ground and flying.

"Oh that's not fair!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair!" He yelled back.

Once they were finished, they both collapsed on the snow. Then Jack began tickling Elsa.

"No! Please stop!" She said in between laughs. Jack stopped once he realized he was on top of Elsa. They stared into each other's eyes. Elsa took the opportunity to throw Jack off by creating a tidal wave of snow. She then rolled out from under him.

"Payback." She said.

"Fine. You win. But be next time I'm not going easy on you." Jack said while extending out a hand to lift Elsa off the ground.

"Sure." Elsa smirked. They walked back to Elsa's room where she was staying in. At her door, they bid each other goodbye.

"Goodbye ." Jack said bowing mockingly.

"Goodnight to you too, ." Elsa curtsied. When her door was opened, she quickly gave Jack a kiss on the cheek before escaping into her room. Jack stood there for a moment. He then put his hand where Elsa's lips just were. He sat, back against the door of Elsa's room. He then heard her singing.

"All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you." She sang. Jack replied back while singing.

"All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go." He sang.

"And at last I see the light." They sang together.

"And it's like the fog is lifted." Jack sang.

"And at last I see the light." They sang together again.

"And it's like the sky is new." Elsa sang.

"And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you, now that I see you." They finished together. Jack eventually got up and left to his room. He woke up earlier than usual and went to his manager.

"So I was wondering. Can we do a music video for the song?" Jack asked.

"That's a brilliant idea! I've thought of the perfect set. So Elsa is a princess and you are a prince. You catch her before she falls and then you go hang out. Well you go all around a castle and under a broken waterfall, that is where you will ask her to marry you."

"I like it. I'll go tell Elsa." Jack said before running to Elsa's room. "Hey Elsa! Wake up! I need to tell you something!" Jack yelled while pounding his fist on her door.

"What?" She said while opening her door. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when he knocked.

"Okay so you know the song we wrote? Well my manager wants to make a music video for it. In a castle. Where you're the princess and I'm a prince." Jack exclaimed.

"That sounds nice. What castle should we use? And are we gonna be able to do it in two days?" Elsa asked while finishing her hair.

"Can't we use your castle? And I can come with you. Will film it when we get there." Jack said like it was obvious.

"Remember what I said last night? As soon as I get back I'm planning for the coronation and as soon as I'm queen I'm done being a child. No more friends, no more fun, no more music." Elsa said while looking into Jack eyes.

"Well if you're queen you can take time off, right? I'll even be at your coronation!" Jack asked hoping to extend their time together.

"Jack it will just be harder to say goodbye. I'm sorry but the answers no." She said while beginning to close her door.

"But I'll miss you." He said sadly.

"I'll miss you too."

"Can we at least make today count?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said.

"You'll see. Now get dressed." Jack said while waiting outside Elsa's room.

"Ready!" She said as she popped out the door. They walked to the roof of the building hand in hand. "Why are we up here?" She asked.

"So we could get there!" Jack said. Before Elsa could speak, Jack held her bridal style and flew her to a mountain covered in snow.

"That was fun! But scary." Elsa said after Jack put her down.

"Plus, flying is faster. Now, we are going to have a race. First one to the bottom wins. We both get to make our own sleigh. Begin building!" Jack yelled in joy.

They both built giant sleighs with beautiful ice designs. They could fit about eight people and looked like they could hold Santa's giant bag. Elsa's had more of a diamond look while Jack's had more intricate designs. When they both were finished, the began the race.

"Ready to lose again Frostboy?" Elsa said daringly.

"Not this time! Ready! Set! Go!" And they both set off down the hill. Jack took the lead, but Elsa put ice obstacles in his way. Elsa was beating him. He caught up, and they were head and head. Right at the end, Elsa made a giant wall of ice right in front of Jack and won the race.

"I won! I won! Jack lost!" Elsa chanted.

"Not fair! You put obstacles in my way." Jack pouted.

"If I do believe you saying this yesterday. Hmm. Oh yeah. Life isn't fair!" Elsa said right in front of him.

"Okay okay! But..." Jack then began tickling Elsa.

"No not this again!" She said in between laughs.

"Not my fault you're ticklish." Jack smirked. He stopped when he was on top of Elsa again. They both began leaning forward. Right before their lips touched, Elsa knocked Jack off of her with another tidal wave of snow.

"Not my fault you're gullible." Elsa laughed.

"C'mon!" Jack gave up.

"Let's go back. It's getting dark." Elsa said.

"Yeah we should. Come here first." Jack said to Elsa. She walked over to him. Jack took the chance to scoop Elsa up bridal style and fly to where she was staying.

"Today was great. Thank you for making my last day of freedom one of my best." Elsa said. She gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and escaped to her room.

"I think I love you." Jack said so quietly that only he could hear. The next day involved the Arendelle sisters to start packing up.

"Jack you don't have to help." Elsa said sarcastically because Jack was just watching.

"I know. That's why I'm not." Jack said happily. Then Elsa punched him hard on the shoulder. "Okay, okay I'll help." Jack said in defeat.

"I thought you would." Elsa replied. Little did they know, Jack was coming too.

"I think that's everything." Elsa said.

"When are you leaving?" Jack asked.

"In a few minutes. Just have to say our goodbyes." Elsa answered. After saying goodbye to everyone, Jack, Elsa and Anna got on the boat.

"Hey Els, guess what? I'm coming with you!" Jack said excited.

"I said you can't use the castle remember?" Elsa asked.

"No that's not why I'm coming. They say to chase your dreams. You're my new one." Jack said seriously.

"Thanks. Do you have a tux?" Elsa blushed when he said that.

"No. Any chance you got any? I can't wait to see Arendelle! I still can't believe you're gonna be queen!" Jack said while excited.

"You'll get used to it." Elsa said.

It was a very long trip. It took over a day to get there. When they finally did, Jack was shocked. The castle was gigantic. The inside was perfectly clean and polished. Even Jack's room was spotless. He put his belongings away and went to Elsa again.

"You lived here your entire life?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Elsa answered.

"Well let's get planning!" Jack said.

"It's kind of already done being planned, we just need to get fitted for our outfits." Elsa said while walking inside a room with two tinier rooms inside. They were at one end of the room and the other end had a big curved mirror.

"Wow." Jack simply said.

"I know. Now, let's get you dressed. Gerda!" Elsa yelled. A woman who looked to be in her forties came from behind the mirror.

" ! You're back! How was it?" Gerda asked.

"I won first place. This is Jack Frost by the way. The winner got to sing with him on his next album. We became friends, and he wanted to come. But can you fit him for a tux?" Elsa said.

"Congratulations! And sure! C'mon boy, let's get you ready. The party is tomorrow. Elsa you'll have him back soon!" Gerda said.

"Thanks Gerda! Bye Jack!" Elsa waved goodbye and left. After about two hours, they finally got the perfect tux for Jack. With the tux, he went to his room. Then his phone buzzed. It was Hiccup. He sent Jack a video.

"Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true (is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ooh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh-" Jack paused the video. It was Rapunzel singing 'Want You Back'. He skipped to the end to see what the point was.

"Jack I want you back. Me and you, we were perfect together. You don't have to hang out with the slut Elsa." Rapunzel finished. Anger bubbled inside if Jack. No one has the right to call Elsa that. Jack then called Rapunzel.

"Jackie! I guess this means you wanna get back together?" Rapunzel said like it was obvious.

"Not even if getting back together meant saving the world. Don't you ever call Elsa that ever again. She the most beautiful, honest, perfect person in the world. I love her." Jack finished and hung up.

"Jack? Can we talk?" It was Anna.

"Sure. Come in." Jack said.

"You really like my sister don't you?" She said.

"What? No." Jack face grew even redder than a tomato.

"Sure." Anna joked.

"Fine. I love her. She is the most perfect human being in the world. I love Elsa Arendelle." He spilled his guts to Anna.

"What? I thought you just really liked her. This is great! We get to be brother and sister in law!" Anna began jumping up and down like a mad man.

"Wait. You're supporting this?" Jack was confused.

"Obviously! You two are perfect for each other! You make her extremely happy!" Anna said.

"That's great! What should I do?" Jack asked.

"First you can..." Anna started. They came up with the perfect plan.

-The Ball After Elsa's Coronation-

"Hi Anna." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa. How are things in between you and Jack?" Anna asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked while blushing.

"Oh you know." Anna said. She put her hand on her hip, which was the signal for Jack.

"We are just friends." Elsa insisted.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Jack bowed mockingly to Elsa.

"I don't know how to dance." Elsa replied shyly.

"I'll show you." Jack said while taking Elsa's hand.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said after stepping on his foot for the third time.

"Just let me lead." Jack simply said.

When she finally got the hang of it, they danced the night away. When everyone was almost done dancing, Jack decided to dip Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa? May I kiss you?" He asked nervously. She quickly jumped up and untangled herself from Jack.

"No! You don't ask someone if you can kiss them!" Elsa then stormed off. She left Jack there speechless. A few seconds later, she can back over, balled the front of Jack's tux in her fist and slammed her lips on his. Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head, but he slowly closed them while melting into the kiss. Elsa then pulled away.

"Now you couldn't do that?" She smirked.

"I love you." Jack blurted out. He quickly regretted it after seeing Elsa's shocked expression.

"I love you, too." She replied back. After staring into each others eyes for a few seconds, they kissed again. Then they danced the rest of he night away.

*Mulan's mother

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

A/N~ Thank you for reading this! I may add more if you want me too, but otherwise I'm going to leave it as a one-shot. It's my first one so I don't know how I did. Is it too long? Short? Perfect? Please review! Also read my other story Loving You So Much, It Hurts. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the way characters and some settings do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, such as Disney or Dreamworks. The songs included in this fan fiction also belong to their rightful owners. Just saying.

(:::)

"Elsa? It's getting late. Maybe we should get back to the castle." Jack suggested. After the ball ended, Elsa dragged Jack into the woods.

"C'mon. We just got out here!" Elsa yelled from behind a tree. Jack decided just to sit against a tree and play with his staff.

"Well what are you doing?" Jack said impatiently.

"You'll see!" She said happily. A few seconds later, she came out from behind a tree holding someone's, more like something's, hand.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman, Olaf, introduced himself.

"I made him! Isn't this great!" Elsa jumped up and down.

"How? This is amazing!" Jack picked up Elsa and twirled her around.

"I know. I'm just that good." She said, proud of her accomplishment.

"Can we go back now?" Jack said impatiently because he was getting tired.

"Can we just talk about something really quick? Okay, well when are you leaving?" Elsa asked shyly.

"I actually don't know. Why?" Jack asked.

"The longer you're here, the harder it is to say goodbye. I'm turning twenty-one in just a few days. That means I have to go to suitors to find one to marry. We can't be together." Elsa said in defeat.

"What! B-b-but..you-uh...can't! I love you!" Jack pleaded.

"Y-you do love me?" Elsa said startled.

"Uh-what? No!" Jack spat out.

"I love you too Jack." Elsa smiled. They looked into each others eyes, and gave each other a kiss. It was a long loving kiss, that lingered long on their lips, even when they stopped.

"Well, we should get back." Jack's cheeks became very warm. He scooped Elsa up and they flew to the castle. They landed on Elsa's balcony and walked to the door. There, Elsa gave Jack a quick kiss and shut her door. Jack walked back to his room with a grin on his face.

"Jack? Can I come in?" Elsa asked while lightly knocking on the door. It was late at night when Elsa came.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Jack said sleepily. His hair was still everywhere like usually, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Elsa couldn't help but look at his abs. "Like what you see?" Jack asked.

"Uhh... I-uh had a bad dream. Could I-uh stay the night?" Elsa asked, her cheeks bright red.

"Whatever M'lady wants." Jack bowed. They both snuggled into Jack's bed, Elsa in a ball against Jack's chest and his arms around her. They slept peacefully the entire night.

"Jack? Jack wake up. Hello?" Elsa was trying to wake up Jack but he wasn't budging.

"Fine!" And then Elsa shoved Jack off the bed. He quickly jumped up and made a ninja stance. "You up now?" Elsa said while giggling.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine." He said trying to play it off cool.

"Well get dressed. We gotta start looking at profiles." Elsa said while standing up. They both walked to Jack's door and Elsa gave Jack a quick kiss. When she shut the door, he slid down to the floor and just thought to himself.

'How did I ever get so lucky to meet someone like her?' He dreamed. He threw on a blue sweatshirt and some brown pants before racing out the door after Elsa. By the time he got to her door, she was already dressed. She wore an elegant dress with a crown on her head. She had her hair in a tight bun and long gloves covering her entire arm.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He smiled. They walked to the dining room for a quick breakfast with Anna.

"Hi! You two lovebirds are inseparable! I so think you two belong together!" Anna yelled as they walked in. Elsa's cheeks became bright red, and Jack made them redder by giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I do too." Jack said while staring at Elsa. She didn't know because she was embarrassed, so she just stared at the floor.

"So... Elsa. I've got great news! I'm engaged!" Anna said happily. Elsa spat out her drink on the table.

"What! Who! How long!" Elsa said more mad and scared then happy.

"I met him at the ball! He is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles! He asked me and I said yes! We were going to ask for your blessing, but we couldn't find you." Anna said excitedly.

"I will not give you my blessing. You can't marry a man you just met!" Elsa said shocked.

"What? You can if it's true love." Anna said shocked.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa firmly stated.

"More than you. All you know how to do is shut people out. Jack is probably only dating you out of pity. Right after he leaves, he will probably just find another girl. You'll have to marry a random man who you just met!" Anna yelled her last part at her sister. Elsa gasped, but kept a straight face.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now excuse me." She began walking out of the dining hall.

"Elsa no, no. Wait!" Anna ran to her sister and pulled off one of her gloves.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa reached for her glove, but Anna pulled it to her chest.

"Elsa please, please! I can't take this anymore!" Anna pleaded.

"Then go back to your job with Jack. Leave!" Elsa threw her hand up in disgrace.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna asked after standing in shock for a few seconds.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said, clearly annoyed.

"No. Why, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Anna asked, as she raised her voice.

"I said enough!" Elsa yelled when she reached the door. As she threw back her un-gloved hand, ice flew out of her hand in pointy shards.

Anna stepped back, clearly scared. Taking it all in, Anna said, "Elsa?" Elsa ran out through the door as Anna dropped her arms at her sides, glove still gripped in her hand. Jack quickly flew over the ice and chased after Elsa. When he caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her and sat against the wall. He rocked Elsa back and forth calming her down. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at Jack, her face visibly tear-stained.

"Are you?" She asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He asked, confused.

"Are you only with me out of pity?" She said sadly.

"Of course not! Any guy would be lucky to have you! You're beautiful. You always act as elegant as a queen, and have the cutest little giggle. You put the needs of those you love before you. You may have this wall that you put up, but when people break it down and get to know you, they clearly get drawn to you. I love you. Every little imperfection you have just makes you even more beautiful. Besides, you have something all of the other girls in the world don't have." He smiled at her.

"And what is that?" She said. Her cheeks have a faint blush from what Jack had just told her.

"My heart." He kissed Elsa on the lips before helping her up. "Probably bad timing, but let's go pick a suitor for you." He said.

"Ehh. Fine. It'll get my mind off things." She admitted. They walked hand-in-hand to the meeting room. It was a long room with a giant table in the middle. At one end of the table had a stack of files, which Jack knew were Elsa's suitors. "Let's get started." She shrugged and sat down. She flipped through the first persons file, a look of disgust on her face after.

"Not him?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Not him." She replied. "C'mon. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." She assured. Jack groaned before sitting in the seat beside Elsa. He picked up the first file and realized, 'This is gonna be a long day.'

"Done!" Elsa threw her hands up in the air after finishing the last file. Jack and Elsa had narrowed it down to four people. A twenty-three year old named Eugene Fitzherbert. He has brown unruly hair and a little goatee. He is a high-ranking knight who is eligible for marriage for her class.

Next is a twenty-one year old named Hiccup Haddock the third. He too has brown hair that is a bit longer than the last man. He is the the heir to the throne of a little village called Berk.

Third is a twenty-five year old, who prefers to be called Prince Hercules. He looks very strong with giant muscles everywhere. He is a hero where he lives, defeating all creatures who threaten his people.

Last, Jack's least favorite, is a twenty-three year old called Pitch Black. He has black hair with a light gray tone of skin color. He is also a prince who is heir to the throne in a place called Burgess.

"I think I know who we can eliminate." Jack said while sliding Pitch's file toward himself. Elsa then froze Jack's arm onto the table while taking the file away from him.

"Not him. He seems nice. I will however eliminate Hercules. It seems like his muscles and ego blind his view of reality." Elsa said while slapping his file down on top of a giant pile.

"What do you even see in that Pitch guy?" Jack asked while rubbing his arm. You could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"What do you have against him?" Elsa was curious.

"I kind of had and encounter with him before. You know that story I told you about the guy who stabbed me and made me like this? I didn't know exactly who it was, but seeing his face it made me remember it all. He was a transfer student to our school. I know how it feels to be new at a place where everybody knows each other, and you are just the odd one out. I befriended him before he stabbed me in the back. Well, literally. In the stomach though." He said.

"Are you sure? That sounds impossible." Elsa said because she clearly didn't believe his story.

"Positive." Jack said seriously.

"Well the next step is meeting the suitors. Then I will have to make my final decision. I will still meet with Pitch, but because of what you said, I will not choose him." Elsa said. Jack's face brightened up immediately.

"Yay! Okay, so when do you meet them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Tomorrow." Elsa simply said. Jack spit whatever he was drinking on some of the files Elsa said no to.

"Tomorrow? Are they waiting for you to say yes to their file?" Jack couldn't understand.

"I honestly don't know. Well since I will be busy tomorrow, I know this great place in the woods where you can play with your powers." Elsa said while trying to change the subject.

"Can we go check it out right now?" Jack wondered.

"Let me go give these to Gerda so she can go tell them to come and then we can go." Elsa assured.

"Fine. But be quick." Jack groaned.

"I will. So just stay here and I will be right back." Elsa replied. Jack sat back down in his chair as he watched Elsa leave. Then he received a call from an unknown number, so he picked it up.

"I am coming to Arendelle." The voice stated. Jack couldn't really place the voice, but he knew it was a girl.

"Who are you? And why?" Jack stammered.

"You should know both those questions. See you soon Jackie." Then Jack heard a click, signaling that the call ended.

"Rapunzel!" Jack yelled. That was the voice. She is coming here.

"Jack? You ready?" Elsa asked without entering the room.

"Yeah, I will be right out." Jack replied, his mind focused on the phone call. He walked out the room and Elsa interlocked her hand with his.

"You okay?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Oh, yeah. Let's just go have some fun. This time I won't go easy on you." Jack smirked.

"You're on Frostboy." Elsa smirked too. The two raced outside to the opening Elsa mentioned earlier.

"This is great!" Jack cheered. He stopped right after something cold hit him.

"C'mon! You can't give up that easily!" Elsa snickered. The rest of the night they were out in the snow.

"C'mon!" Jack complained. He lost to Elsa once again.

"Don't be sad. I'm just better than you." Elsa shrugged.

"At least I'm not ticklish!" Jack yelled while jumping on Elsa. He began tickling her again.

"N-no! P-please s-stop!" Elsa pleaded in between laughs.

"Never!" Jack chuckled. He stopped when he realized he was on top of Elsa. Again. But this time, they both leaned in and actually kissed each other. When they pulled apart, they leaned back in again and again. Elsa tangled her fingers in Jack's hair while Jack's hands were on Elsa's waist and back. Elsa moaned softly as Jacks lips traced her collarbone. Soon enough, they found her lips again. They only stopped when both of them were breathing heavy.

"R-ready to go back?" Elsa stuttered. She was clearly embarrassed. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"I love you." Jack said while leaning in for another kiss.

"We don't have time for this." Elsa said while standing up. She dusted the snow off of herself as Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"One more kiss." He promised. Elsa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and began walking back to the castle. Jack flew next to her. "Not fair." Jack pouted.

"You said one more kiss, so I gave you a kiss." Elsa argued.

"Fine. Wanna fly?" Jack suggested.

"Sure." Elsa smirked.

"Cost is one kiss on the lips." Jack smirked as well.

"I'll walk." Elsa changed her mind.

"C'mon." Jack pleaded.

"That was un-ladylike. I should never have done that." Elsa said while walking.

"Is it wrong to make out with someone you love?" Jack argued.

"For me, yes." Elsa stated. They walked back to the castle in silence. When they got there, Elsa walked to her room with Jack. At her door, Elsa gave Jack another kiss before shutting the door in his face.

"Jack? We have a visitor for you." Gerda said after finding Jack. Thoughts from earlier that day flooded his mind.

"Okay." He said while following Gerda.

"Jackie!" Rapunzel ran to Jack and jumped onto him. He just pushed her away.

"Why are you here?" He asked sternly.

"I will go get you two water. I will bring it to your room." Gerda said before escaping the argument.

"I came here to see you." Rapunzel said like it was obvious.

"Can we go talk in my room? Alone." Jack urged on. He didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the dining hall.

"Sure." Rapunzel smiled. She knew her plan would work. Step one is already accomplished. Now she is on step two. Get Jack and her alone in a bedroom.

"Here is your water." Gerda said while bringing a tray of two glasses and a pitcher of water and placing it on Jack's nightstand.

"Thank you Gerda." Jack said, trying to be polite. Gerda just nodded before leaving the room.

"So, Jack." Rapunzel said while facing Jack. Behind her was the tray of water. "I've really missed you." She said while opening up a bag of some kind of pill. "I know that you are with Elsa now." She said while placing the pills into Jack's drink. They quickly dissolved into the water. "I'm very sorry for calling her that name by the way." She said while picking up both of their glasses. "I'm just hoping that we can stay friends." Rapunzel said while handing Jack the glass with the pills in it. As Jack took a drink, he felt the world becoming dizzy. He remembers Rapunzel taking the water and placing it down on the nightstand, and he vaguely remembers Rapunzel helping him into his bed. "Maybe a little more." Rapunzel smirked. That was the last thing he remembers.

-Morning-

"Jack. Jack? You up?" Elsa knocked lightly on the door. Rapunzel woke up to hear Elsa. Step three and four had been accomplished. Step five is about to happen.

"Jack? Fine. I'm coming in." Elsa decided. She slowly opened the door to see Rapunzel and Jack naked under blankets in the same bed. Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she gasped. Jack slowly woke up to see Elsa's shocked expression.

"Oh hey Elsa." He said while rubbing his eyes. When they finally focused, he saw Rapunzel naked in the same bed with him. "This is not what it looks like." Jack assured Elsa.

"Then what is it? Huh? You said you loved me! I said it back! How could I have been so foolish to love a player like yourself!" Elsa exclaimed. Tears streamed down her face as she raced through the halls. She found Gerda and they both went into a room to talk. Jack quickly threw some clothes on and raced after Elsa. He couldn't find her anywhere though.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Gerda whispered in a soothing voice. She rubbed her thumb in circles on Elsa's back.

"I loved him. And yet he stabbed me in the back." Elsa whimpered. It was barely audible through the tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gerda asked soothingly.

"He slept with Rapunzel. Last night. This morning I came to say hello and those two were naked under a blanket together. He said he loved me? How could he do this?" Elsa asked.

"I can't answer that. But I can help you through it. You know what will make you feel a little better?" Gerda smiled at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa said. Confused.

"Chocolate." Gerda stood up with Elsa.

"That might help." Elsa joked. Gerda sat her down at a table and left the room to go get chocolate.

"Gerda! Do you know where Elsa is? I need to talk to her." Jack pleaded in between breaths. Gerda simply slapped Jack across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"I will not let you see Elsa. You broke that poor things heart. Good thing she is meeting some good men today that won't do what you did to her." Gerda hissed at Jack before walking away. He leaned against the wall while rubbing his cheek.

"Princess Anna!" Gerda exclaimed.

"Could you help me?" Anna asked unsurly.

"Of course." Gerda smiled. Anna whispered something in her ear and Gerda whispered back. Anna smiled and walked toward the direction of Jack.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Anna said while knealing beside Jack.

"I made a big mistake. Huge. I don't know what to do." Jack said.

"What did you do?" Anna was very curious.

"Well, I kind of, maybe, sorta slept with Rapunzel." Jack shrugged. He was answered with another slap across the face.

"How could you!" Anna said while jumping up.

"No! Please Anna! You don't understand! She drugged me!" Jack pleaded.

"How do you know?" Anna didn't believe it.

"We were talking and she had her back to the water we were given. She gave me a glass, which after I took a sip, I became very dizzy. The last thing I remember was Rapunzel helping me into bed." Jack said, trying to remember the night before this.

"I don't know why, but I believe you." Anna was very confused.

"Can you help me?" Jack begged.

"Fine. But not right now. Meet me in the garden in thirty minutes." Anna advised. Jack ran off as Anna walked to the room with Elsa bawling in.

As Jack found a bench in the garden, he did what he usually does to realize the pain. He sang.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go." He finished as a few tears fell down his face.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Her sister quickly turned her tear-stained face to look at her. "Are you okay? Look I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad." Anna admitted.

"I'm sorry too. And I'm not fine. Jack broke my heart." Elsa fell into Anna's arms and began crying again.

"It's okay. Think about it. You are going to meet three great guys today. They all want you. Isn't that a great feeling?" Anna changed the subject to cheer Elsa up.

"I guess so-" Elsa was then interrupted by Gerda opening the door with a plate of chocolate.

"Chocolate." Anna and Elsa said together before they began a laughing fit.

"Aww. You two girls are getting so big! It is so nice to hear you two laugh again." Gerda gushed.

"It feels great." Elsa admitted. Gerda, Anna, and Elsa sat down at the table to begin stuffing their faces with chocolate. In no time at all, they finished the entire plate.

"Well that was a nice break, but , we better get going on the dress." Gerda said while standing up.

"You're probably right. Anna, we'll talk later. Thanks for your support." Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Your welcome. See you soon. Hopefully you find a good man to treat you right." Anna said, but her thoughts drifted off to Jack.

"Let's get started then. Bye Anna." Elsa said cheerily.

"Bye!" Anna walked out of the room. As soon as she heard the door click, she raced to the garden. For the next hour, Elsa had been a doll, getting many fabrics sewn and thrown on her. As for Jack and Anna...

"Anna! You got a plan?" Jack jumped up from the bench he was sitting on.

"I think so. First, you will..." And then spent the rest of the day planning out how he would get Elsa back.

"Finished! You look beautiful!" Gerda cheered when Elsa's dress was finally done. It was a floor-length long dress. It has no sleeves or straps and poofs out a little right around her waist. It was plain white, with little silver stones around her chest and stomach area. She had white flats to go with it, and was instructed to let her hair down. She also had a silver necklace with a diamond snowflake charm.

"Why a snowflake?" Elsa asked while examining herself in the dress.

"I know your secret." Gerda whispered while putting a finger to her lips. "And it's safe with me." She smiled.

"Thank you." Elsa said while hugging Gerda.

"Now let's go meet the princes. I believe the first one is here." Gerda escorted Elsa to tea room. Elsa recognized the man as Eugene.

"Queen Elsa. A pleasure to meet you." Eugene bowed. Elsa curtsied and smiled at the prince.

"Well I will leave you two alone then." Gerda smiled before leaving.

"So..." Elsa said while sitting down. She really didn't think this through.

"I am Eugene. May I call you Elsa?" Eugene asked politely.

"You may. Now, tell me a little about yourself." Elsa stated before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, I was born in a very low class. Very poor, I had to work at a very young age. When my father and mother died, I was forced to grow up in an orphanage. I saved up enough money to get trained to be a knight. I work hard each and every day, and that is how I became this high of rank." Eugene stated. He kept a straight face, not smiling once. Elsa was not enjoying this whatsoever.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Elsa apologized.

"No need. It was a long time ago. I'm over it. Now tell me about yourself." Eugene smiled a faint smile.

"Well, I'm sorta the average princess I guess. I was raised to be a mature young lady. While my sister played with her toys and such, I was off studying math, or learning a new language. I never did have much of I childhood. I sort of isolated myself from the world." Elsa admitted.

"Well, even if you don't choose me, I would still like to be a friend. It doesn't sound like you had any. It would be my honor to show you some fun." Eugene smiled while lending a hand to Elsa. She took it happily as they walked around. They walked around the little village, taking a break at a little restaurant near the sea. When they finished, they ended up waking around the garden and sitting down at a bench. Not knowing that Jack an Anna were there, they began talking. Just as they said one word, Jack an Anna's heads popped out from behind one of the rose bushes.

"So, I guess you have to go to one of the other suitors." Eugene sighed.

"I guess I do, but I had a great day. Thank you for showing me how to have fun. The past few weeks were tough." Elsa admitted.

"Goodbye Queen Elsa. I hope we can still be friends after your decision." Eugene smiled.

"I would enjoy that." Elsa said. Before Eugene could turn around, Elsa charged at him and gave him a huge hug. He returned the hug before he left. As Elsa watched him leave, she plopped down on the bench. She sighed as she laid down with a smile on her face. Little did she know, Jack was breaking down on the inside. He never really thought of how it would feel when Elsa got married to another man. He knew it would hurt, but not this much. Now he finally sees it. Elsa won't be his anymore. And won't be ever again.

"You okay?" Anna whispered while putting a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Your plan had better work." Jack replied.

"It will. Trust me." Anna said seriously.

Elsa met up with Gerda again to be escorted to the next man. Elsa recognized him as Hiccup.

"Nice to-uh err meet you." Hiccup bowed. Elsa thought his shyness was quite cute.

"Nice to meet you too. Shall we go?" Elsa asked, not wanting to scare the poor thing off.

"Sure." He said. They walked around the village and even took a boat into the fjord. Hiccup told Elsa about the massive dragons that flew around his village. Elsa trusted Hiccup and told him about her ice powers. She also told him about isolating herself from her sister and her parents dying. Hiccup listened and didn't say a word till the end. Elsa liked Hiccup more than Flynn, he was more patient and trustworthy. She still wondered what the last man would hold.

"It has been a pleasure." Hiccup bowed again. You could tell that he was definitely more comfortable than when they first met.

"Until we meet again." Elsa smirked. Hiccup smiled before turning away. Elsa walked back to Gerda to meet the final suitor.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle! What a pleasure it is to meet you." Pitch gently took Elsa's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Pitch Black of Burgess. Very nice to meet you." Elsa curtsied.

"Bye Gerda. It was great talking to you." Pitch bowed at Gerda before she left. Elsa liked this ones kindness towards others and isn't shy. It reminded her of Jack.

'Jack broke your heart. Remember? You can marry any of these men. Your choice.' Elsa was having an argument in her head.

"Is M'lady ready to go?" Pitch asked. Elsa shuddered as she remembered that Jack used to call her M'lady.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked curiously. Pitch had interlocked his arm with Elsa as they walked.

"The woods. I always enjoyed the darkness and peacefulness in there." Pitch answered. Elsa was quite scared.

'Learn to like this one! Stab Jack in the back too! An eye for an eye!' Elsa argued with herself again.

"Are you okay? Would you rather do something else?" Pitch asked. You could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

"What? No. No! I'm fine. Sorry, my mind has been everywhere lately." Elsa blabbered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Pitch politely asked.

"You don't mind?" Elsa asked while keeping her eyes forward. Out of her peripheral she saw Pitch shake his head. "Well, I met this man. He was great to me. We had so much fun together. He made me smile and relax, which I don't really get to do anymore. But then he did something unspeakable. It actually occurred last night. I'm sorry if I'm acting cold an isolated, but this has been hard. I mean I told him I loved him! Well you can leave if you want. I probably just scared you away." Elsa sighed.

"How dare he! Someone as kind and as beautiful as you deserves someone so much better. Even if you don't choose me, I would still like to be your friend. I will show you how a man should act. Especially to a queen. I don't even know this man, and the thought of him disgusts me." Pitch finished with distaste in his mouth. Elsa lips curved upward and her cheeks grew hot.

"It's no big deal. Let's just go have some fun. So the woods?" Elsa quickly changed the subject.

"Let's go have some fun." Pitch smiled. Elsa definitely felt herself growing feelings toward this man.

-After meeting with all 3 men-

"Good evening, Gerda." Elsa skipped into the dining hall with a giant smile on her face. It quickly disappeared when she saw Jack.

"Hello . Please join us for dinner." Gerda insisted.

"I guess." Elsa said half-heartedly.

"Look Elsa. I'm really sorry. It was all Rapun-" Then Elsa cut Jack off.

"Sorry ain't gonna do it you Frostidiot. You don't know how much pain you have caused me. But I'm over it now. I thought about it, and you have actually helped me. Now I know not to waste my time with a fool such as yourself. So...Thank you." Elsa sassed. "So how was your day today Anna?" Elsa asked Anna, leaving Jack in utter bewilderment.

"Well after eating chocolate, I went to the garden, I walked around town and greeted villagers at their homes. Hmmm... Oh! I also saw you and Pitch! You guys looked so friendly with each other! I hope you choose him." Anna babbled. Jack would be surprised if someone said they didn't hear his heart shattering into a million pieces.

"Dinner is served!" Gerda cheered. Throughout the rest of the meal, Anna an Elsa were in deep conversation about who knows what. Jack, on the other hand, was thinking about tomorrow night. It will be Jack's final chance to win back Elsa, but he still doubts it will work.

-Skip to the next night-

"Get dressed in something nice!" Anna ordered. She said she was bringing her sister to a restaurant, but it was a lie to get Elsa with Jack.

"Be right out!" Elsa yelled through the door. A few seconds later, Elsa popped out in a dark blue floor-length dress. It was almost exactly like her white one, but this one had splatters of snowflakes here and there.

"Elsa. You look beautiful!" Anna exclaimed.

"Thanks. Can we go?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, we should." Anna smirked to herself. While they are walking, Anna would ditch Elsa and when she realizes, Jack would come out. He would wear the match to Elsa's dress, the dark blue tuxedo with snowflake splatters here and there.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, realizing her sister had left. Elsa was now standing in the middle of the town dumbfounded.

"Ahem." Jack signaled Elsa to look at him.

"What do you want?" Elsa snapped.

"Please come with me. For the moment, I am not asking for your forgiveness, just come with me." Jack said seriously.

"Fine." Elsa muttered. She followed Jack into the woods. The big opening that she showed Jack the other day was now filled with intricate ice designs. Elsa gasped at the site. In the middle of the ice-dome was a table set for two. Elsa looked wide eyed at Jack while he just smirked.

"C'mon." Jack signaled for Elsa to come to the table. She slowly followed as she was still gaping at the ice he just created.

"Okay this is amazing, but I still don't forgive you." Elsa said.

"I don't plan on forgiveness till you hear me out." Jack said.

"One minute." Elsa signaled for him to start.

"Okay, well, Rapunzel. You know the other day when you were about to show me this place, but you had to go give the files to Gerda? Well, Rapunzel called me from a blocked number stating that she was coming here. After you went to bed, Gerda had told me she arrived. I knew that there would just be a big argument, and not wanting to make a scene, I told her to come in my room. Gerda was being polite and brought us water, that when Rapunzel began speaking, she turned her back to. Not thinking anything of it, when Rapunzel gave me a glass, I took a sip. I started feeling dizzy straight away, and then Rapunzel took the glass from me and put it on the nightstand. The last thing I remember is her helping me into bed." Jack admitted.

"So, you're saying she drugged you?" Elsa asked, not quite believing the story.

"Yes. Now if you still don't believe me, ask yourself this:Why would I want to hurt you? You are the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. Not Rapunzel. Not my fame. Not my fortune. You. Sometimes I sigh and still ask myself 'How did I get so lucky to meet you?' I feel happy just being around you. That night you saw me and Rapunzel, I felt lost. And when you snapped at me last night, I was surprised that no one heard my heart shattering into a million prices. Not once in my time with Rapunzel did I ever say 'I love you' and mean it. I just thought that you are supposed to say it. Anytime I say it to you, though, I know I mean it. I never want to hurt you again Elsa. I love you." Jack finished. A few seconds later, Elsa had tackled Jack in a hug before they both fell on the floor.

"I forgive you." Was all Elsa could say. They laid on the floor a little longer before standing up.

"You ready?" Jack smirked.

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see. Let's go." Jack said before making ice skates on his feet and Elsa's. For the next hour or two, they were laughing and skating. Little did they know, a dark figure was watching them. The figure made a subtle movement, shooting something out if his hand. The ice Jack had been skating on began to crack. He didn't notice, but as Elsa whipped around and screamed, "Jack! Look out!" As soon as she finished, though, he had fallen through the cracks.

Elsa fell on the ice clutching herself. She didn't know what to think right now. She was the lost one now, and all she could think of things she could've done. Soon, she began to sob uncontrollably, but decided to stand up. She walked as close as she could to the hole with the ice cracking, and she was able to see in the hole. Just barely, she could make out a figure of the man she does love.

"Oh, Jack. I don't know what to say. I guess I forgive you won't help. I do love you. I will never be as happy as I was with you. I guess this is goodbye. I love you. If only we could switch places." Elsa babbled in between sniffles. She blew Jack a kiss, and decided the only proper burial would be to freeze the ice back over. She took one last look, and froze the hole where Jack had just fallen through. As she looked around her, she noticed a design, that looked like words.

"Hmmm... Uh-I. Hmm-love you. Okay. What does that say? Oh-will you, m-marry me?" Elsa finished. After a few seconds, it clicked. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "He was going to ask me? Tonight? He wanted to marry me!" She cheered. She quickly stopped, remembering what had just happened. "I'm sorry Jack." Elsa sniffled again. "I would've said yes." Looking around, she found Jack's staff laying in the other side of the lake. She carefully took it and placed it where she froze the hole. Blowing Jack one more kiss, she walked back to the castle in despair.

"Elsa! So... Anything new?" Anna pointed to Elsa's finger. Elsa couldn't be strong anymore, she fell into Anna's arms. Anna barely caught her as she stumbled back. "What's wrong?" Anna worried. Then, Elsa began to sob again.

"J-J-Jack p-proposed." Elsa cried.

"Why are you sad then? Did you say no?" Anna was confused.

"I w-would've said y-yes." Elsa stuttered. "If he was alive." Elsa lost it. Anna, on the other hand, still didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Anna cocked an eyebrow.

"He's dead! We were skating and the ice under him just broke. He fell in. I loved him." Elsa started loud, but ended quiet.

"What? Dead? He can't be dead. He just can't. I just helped him plan that whole date thing. I talked to him about an hour ago! He can't be dead!" Anna was in complete denial.

"I saw his limp body on the floor. I decided to freeze the ice above him as a proper burial." Elsa looked down.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want one last look?" Anna put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"O-okay." Elsa said shyly. She led the way to the lake. After finding where she froze the ice over, she showed Anna.

"I just can't believe it." Anna sniffled. "Can I tell you something?" Anna asked Elsa.

"I guess." Elsa sobbed.

"As you know, I helped Jack with this. When I told him that he should propose, he wasn't scared. He was actually willing to give up everything. He was going to stay in Arendelle for you. That's how I knew it wasn't to early for marriage. You guys love each other." She sighed without looking at Elsa. A few tears streamed down Anna's face.

"So... This is your fault! If you didn't plan this, Jack wouldn't have died!" Elsa blamed her.

"What? This isn't my fault! You're blaming me? Fine! In fact, this was all your fault! If you weren't so mad at Jack, we wouldn't of had done this!" Anna yelled.

"No. If you didn't ask Jack to help me when I wouldn't gone onstage, he wouldn't have broken up with Rapunzel and came here in this first place!" Elsa yelled too.

"So you would've been happy if you didn't get your 'last act of freedom' because you were scared?" Anna sassed. After a few seconds, Elsa charged at Anna. But not to fight her, to hug her.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I can't believe he's gone. The love of my life is gone. I thought it would be easier to cope with it if I pointed fingers, but I need my sister right now." Elsa sobbed.

"I'm sorry too. He was my best friend. Let's make a deal. We need to get closer together, so we will support each other!" Anna decided.

"Okay! But...Can we please leave because it's making me really sad." Elsa sighed. They gave Jack a goodbye and walked back to the castle.

As for Jack...

After Elsa an Anna left, the moon shone very bright. The ice that Elsa froze over the hole, began to crack open in the shape of a human. It was a boy with white hair and blue eyes, wearing only a pair of brown pants and a sweatshirt. He was lifted into the air, and as he floated back down, the ice froze itself again. Confused, the man, otherwise known as Jack Frost, picked up a long staff on the ground. Walking to a few trees, he stopped in between two. He tapped his staff on one, an a beautiful ice design spread across it. He traced it a little before tapping the other tree. The same thing happened. Getting giddy, he started sliding on the ice with his staff on the ground, just freezing an intricate pattern of ice on the frozen lake. When he was nearing the end of the lake, wind just picked him up in the air. Not well-balanced, he fell into a brunch of branches, catching himself on a big one. He then looked at the moon shining brighter than usual. Staring at it for a little bit, a shadow flew past Jack. Curious, he followed it. It lead him into an alley with a few lights.

"Jack?" A giant kangaroo-like thing came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Jack stammered while keeping his staff pointed at the thing.

"I'm Bunny. The Easter Bunny. Some call me Bunnymund. And this is Phil." The bunny, Bunnymund, gestured to a giant yeti, which Jack only got to see for a few seconds. Phil had grabbed Jack and shoved him in a bag. His cries for help became muffled. Phil threw a snow-globe on the ground, and a magic portal appeared. Phil gestured to the portal signaling Bunnymund to go first, but he declined.

"I got this mate." Bunnymund tapped his foot on the ground, and a hole dug itself. After hopping in, the hole filled up, and a little flower grew in its place. Phil shrugged, and threw the bag with Jack in the portal. Phil jumped in soon after.

"He's here. Quiet! Hey! There he is. Jack Frost!" A Russian accent whisper-yelled. Jack slowly opened up the bag.

"Woah. You've got to be kidding me." Jack muttered to himself.

"Hope the yetis treated you well." North said. Giant yetis yanked Jack out of the bag. Shaking them off, Jack grabbed his staff off of the floor.

"Oh yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh good. That was my idea." North smiled. "You know bunny, obviously." North gestured to a tall kangaroo-like animal with straps on his arms and a sash across his chest.

"Obviously." Jack nodded.

"And the tooth-fairy." North said as a flying creature flew right up to Jack.

"Hey Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!" Tooth fluttered around Jack while speaking.

"My-my what?" Jack asked uncomfortably.

"Open up. Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Huh? They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Tooth quickly turned her attention to tinier versions of herself. "Girls pull yourself together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth flew away.

"And sandman. Sandy. Sandy! Wake up!" North shook the arm of a little golden man who looks to be made out of sand.

"Hey woah. Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked. Sandy stepped up and sand symbols flashed above his head. "Uh-it's, that's not really helping, but thanks little man. I must've done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list?" Jack smirked.

"On naughty list? But no matter we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North decided.

"How come?" Jack asked, knowing something was up.

"Uh, good question." Bunnymund said.

"How come? I tell you how come. Because now, you are guardian!" North bellowed. Two yeti's behind him raised sticks, that were on fire, up into the air. A giant party began to arise, music played and Sandy even raised his glass. Jack didn't want this to continue, so he raised his staff in the air and slammed it in the ground. Ice spread all around him, even causing elves to slide backwards.

"What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" Jack asked confused. Silence filled the air before North erupted in laughter.

He then replied in a serious tone. "Of course you do. Music!" North instructed, and they began playing again.

"No music!" Jack yelled above the noise. They stopped playing again, and one of the elves even threw the instrument on the floor. "Look this is all very flattering, but-uh you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm snowballs and fun-times. I'm not a guardian." Jack stated while sitting on a table.

"Uh, that's exactly what I said." Bunny smiled while nudging North.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child." Tooth said while gesturing to a giant globe in the center of the place.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North butted in. "Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North said while Jack made uncomfortable groaning noises.

"Oh sorry. They're beautiful." Tooth smiled while flying away.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what." North threw his hands up in the air.

"You mean-uh the boogeyman?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes. When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."North said directing his hands to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack said while looking to the floor.

"Pick? You think we picked? No, you were chosen. Like we were all chosen. By man in moon." North said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Last night Jack. He chose you." Tooth said.

"Maybe." Bunny butted in.

"Man in moon. Uh-he talks to you?" Jack said confused.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." North said seriously.

"Why wouldn't he tell me that himself? Oh-after three hundred years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some-some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no! That's not for me! No offense." Jack finished while looking at everyone.

"H-h-how is that not offensive? You know what I think, I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what does this clown now about bringing joy to children. I mean anyone?" Bunny finished by scratching himself.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I mean, I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you. You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny stammered.

"Bunny. Enough!" Tooth whisper yelled.

"No. The kangaroo's right." Jack said while gesturing to Bunny.

"The what? What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate." Bunny said in utter bewilderment.

"And this whole time I thought you were. Well if you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack stuck his chin out while facing Bunny.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter bunny. People believe in me." Bunny returned the look with Jack.

"Veil? Or no veil?" Gerda asked Elsa holding up very soft and silky fabrics.

"Veil. Definitely veil." Anna jumped in. It has been two weeks after Jack's accident. During that time, Elsa got to know more about Pitch, and he ended up proposing. The one man that reminded Elsa of Jack, she said yes. The whole town celebrated, and the wedding is in 4 months.

"Should it go down her back, leg, or as a trail?" Gerda said while choosing a thin see-through fabric.

"Back. Keep it short." Anna decided. Again.

"Isn't this my wedding?" Elsa interjected.

"This is my responsibility as your maid of honor." Anna smiled. An hour later, they finally finished Elsa's beautiful gown. A light blue dress with a see-through snowflake pattern was used for the sleeves, collarbone, and veil. Jewels cover a fabric that goes from her chest to below her waist. A silky fabrics flows down to the floor. Ice-looking heels finish the outfit, and Elsa put her hair in a braid with her bangs messily pushed back(End of let it go dress and hair).

"Your mother would be so proud." Gerda said while tearing up. She stared at Elsa in her wedding gown.

"Elsa, you look truly beautiful." Anna smiled while holding Elsa's hands in her own. Elsa closed her eyes lightly and smiled. Little did they know, Jack was still alive. Flying right outside the window, he saw how beautiful his love is. Because none believed in him, they could not see him.

"If only we could be together. Snowflake." He said with tears slowly streaming down his face.

"This would've been more enjoyable if the person I was marrying soon was the man I truly love." Elsa teared up. Jack quickly turned his head to look at her.

"Does she mean me? Does she still remember me?" Jack asked himself.

"Can I please get this off and go to my room?" Elsa suddenly asked Gerda.

"Yes Ma'am." Gerda said while preparing Elsa's other clothes. Quickly changing, Elsa raced to her room. Walking into the hidden room in her closet with one window staring out, she unpinned the curtain blocking a painting. It was one of Jack, with a few lit candles around it. Jack flew around the outside of the castle finally finding the window to the room Elsa was in. He saw the portrait Elsa was sobbing in front of was him. His heart broke right then and there.

"Just believe. I'm right here. Don't you see me?" Jack begged.

"I love you. Frostboy." Elsa smirked sadly at the picture. She carefully pinned the curtain over the painting and blew out the candles. Walking out of her secret room, she straightened herself up and walked to the library. She sat there for the rest of the day filling paperwork for trade with neighboring towns.

Jack, on the other hand, flew around the castle the entire day, just trying to get someone to notice him. The closest he got so far was Anna, but the snow he put on her, she ended up blaming Elsa for.

"I won't give up. Not till my snowflake sees me again." Jack decided.

-Skip to a week before wedding-

"No! Why is nothing working!" Jack screamed frustrated. It not like anyone could hear him anyway.

"A week. One week. Seven days. One hundred sixty-eight hours. Elsa Black. Blugh." Elsa said with distaste in her mouth. "Elsa Frost." She said dreamily. She quickly shook her head out of it. "You need to love Pitch. You are marrying him, of course." Elsa said, trying to make herself believe it.

"I like it too. Elsa Frost. Mr. And . I could call her wifey. We would be happy. Ugh. I need someone to see me. Let's go try Anna again." He was talking to himself again. He found Anna in the dining hall talking to this man named Kristoff. She met him a few weeks ago and yesterday she broke the engagement with Hans.

"Have you seen Olaf lately?" She asked Kristoff.

'Perfect timing.' Jack smirked. He quickly dumped a bunch of snow on Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled angrily.

"It wasn't me!" Elsa yelled from upstairs.

'Sure.' Anna mumbled to herself while rolling her eyes.

"C'mon! That was me!" Jack stood in between Anna and Kristoff, but they didn't notice. Sadly, Jack flew away to come back later.

-Skip to two days before wedding-

"You ready to have some fun?" Anna said excitedly. Anna was about to take Elsa to her bridal shower.

"I guess." Elsa said.

A few minutes later, they arrived to the ballroom where the after party of the wedding would be.

"This is Megara. You can call her Meg. And this is Merida." Anna said introducing her friends to Elsa.

"Nice to meet you." Elsa said shyly.

"Wedding jitters got ye?" Merida asked.

"I hope so." Elsa smiled. "Well don't let my mood affect you guys. Let's go have some fun!" Elsa changed her mood as they partied. Since those two were also Elsa's bridesmaids, chosen by Anna, they showed them their rooms. Anna wished Elsa a good nights sleep before her big day.

-Skip to the wedding day-

"Elsa! Get your butt up!" Anna pounded on Elsa's door.

"What?" Elsa groggily asked.

"It's your wedding day. Now wash up before you get dressed." Anna ordered before throwing a towel at Elsa's face.

Anna then marched to Pitch's room to wake him up and told him that Kristoff would help him.

After Elsa was dressed and her maid of honor and bridesmaids were ready, they waited in her room. Just as Anna giggled at a joke Merida just told, Elsa broke out in tears. Meg hopped up and got tissues to dab the tears away.

"I can't do this." Elsa decided.

"Of course you can. You love him." Anna assured.

"No I don't! The man I love fell in the ice while asking me to marry him!" Elsa spat.

"You will get over it. You're just having wedding day jitters." Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulder.

"You're probably right." Elsa calmed down. "Will you help me apply my makeup again?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Of course." Anna smiled.

"No. No! I was so close. I can't loose her. She was my dream come true. And I'm not letting it go. I will ruin the wedding if it's the last thing I do.

Just then, the music started. Anna gave Elsa a thumbs up as she exited the door, her arm interlocked with Kristoff. Having no one to walk her down, Elsa walked down the aisle and was given away by her trusty friend, Olaf. Before letting go, Olaf gave a I'm-watching stare at Pitch. The two bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Meg with Hercules and Merida with Hiccup. Elsa introduced them right before the wedding as last minute plans. They didn't look mad about it at all.

"Ladies and gentleman, we gather here today to..." The man continued, but Olaf rushed Anna to the brides dress room without stopping the wedding.

"What is it Olaf?" Anna asked Olaf.

"We've got a problem." Olaf said.

"What?" Anna said impatiently.

"Well, you remember Jack?" Olaf asked.

"Yea." Anna said confused.

"He's not dead. Don't call me crazy, but believe me. Close your eyes an believe in Jack. Imagine he is still here." Olaf said carefully.

"W-what! It's you! Jack!" Anna charged into Jack with a giant hug.

"I've been here the whole time. All those times you got snow dumped on you it was just me. I was trying to get you to believe in me." Jack smiled.

"Well we need to show Elsa!" Anna skipped to the door. Pressing her ear against it, she could hear a barely audible, "I do. You may now kiss the bride."

"Nonononononnonono! This is not good!" Anna raced to open the door. "Stop the wedding!" Anna threw open the doors to see Elsa and Pitch breaking apart from their, obviously long, kiss. "Could I talk to you? Elsa please? Real quick?" Anna pleaded. Very confused, she walked into the room Anna was in and Anna quickly shut the doors.

"No time to explain, just shut your eyes and believe in Jack. Imagine he is still alive and breathing." Anna ordered. Elsa slowly shut her eyes, and you could see her thinking hard. "Now open your eyes and tell me if you see anything." Anna said slowly.

Elsa gasped and backed up slowly.

"Is it you? Really you?" Elsa said while jumping onto Jack. She pulled away and gave Jack a long loving kiss that they both missed very much. Elsa then pulled away and thought to herself. "No. This can't be real. I just got married to Pitch. But it felt so real." Elsa said in denial.

"He is alive! It's real, and you better believe it!" Anna said.

"You look so beautiful. I hope you know that I still love you." Jack said.

"You're not real. This can't be real." Elsa leaned on a table.

"You need to divorce Pitch. The one you want to marry is right here." Anna said while pointing to Jack.

"I am gonna go back and finish with Pitch." Elsa said while quickly leaving the room. Anna could get a glance of the newly weds kissing again. After hearing and eruption of applause, they all went into the ballroom. Elsa spent the whole night with Pitch, and once the party ended, Elsa dressed in a night gown and slept, in the same bed, with her husband.

"What am I gonna do?" Jack asked Anna.

"She still does love you. I know it. She is just getting over you being dead, and is in denial." Anna assured Jack.

"She actually married Pitch. We need to just keep reminding her that I am alive. We could get other people to believe in me and then she will know that I'm still alive." Jack said while pacing back and forth.

"Yea! The sooner we start, the sooner we finish!" Anna said while racing out the door. Racing past Elsa's door, Anna saw that Jack was no longer with her. She walked to the door to see Jack sitting against it. Tears slowly streamed down his face as he listened.

"How you sleep M'lady?" Pitch asked Elsa. Jack remembered that he called Elsa that.

"Fine. What do you wanna do today?" Elsa giggled.

"Well, maybe we should start looking at paperwork so we know what it's like to do it together." Pitch suggested while turning the handle. Jack quickly jumped into the air and lifted up Anna bridal style. Just as they were both in the air, Elsa and Pitch walked out of their room.

"C'mon. Why don't we go have some fun? We could have a snowball fight! Or ice skate! Or build a snowman!" Elsa giddily said.

"We must be mature. No more snowball fights. No more ice skating. And especially no more building snowmen." Pitch said while leading Elsa to the room that Jack and herself picked out suitors. Elsa sadly walked behind him, hunchbacked.

"Hey Elsa! We're having fun! You should join us! Oh. But you don't wanna believe I'm back. Well I am. Wasn't that kiss real?" Jack whispered to Elsa as Pitch walked into the room.

"Could I join you?" Elsa sheepishly asked.

"Sure. Meet us in the woods. You know where." Jack smirked before flying away with Anna on his back.

"It worked!" Anna cheered letting one hand go off his neck and pumped it in the air.

"Let's see if she actually comes." Jack sighed.

-A few minutes later-

"What the..." Jack said while slowly turning because something cold hit his back.

"You're on Frostboy." Elsa smirked, a snowball in each of her hands.

"This sounds familiar." Jack smirked. Little did Elsa know, Anna was on Jack side.

"What?" Elsa asked confused as something cold hit her back. Jack was still in front of her, so she turned around to see Anna. "Oh I see how it is! Get ready to loose!" Elsa said as she ran further into the woods. Jack and Anna followed her with snowballs in each hand.

-Later-

"I'm impressed." Elsa said while falling on the snow.

"Yea! We won!" Jack cheered while high-fiving Anna.

"Now that was fun. But I better get going. Bye!" Anna skipped away.

"I won! I finally won!" Jack said while still happy.

"Okay, okay. Now you know that if you have two people you can win." Elsa smirked.

"I actually won twice." Jack informed Elsa.

"And how is that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I'm still not ticklish!" He said while tickling Elsa.

"Not-uh again!" She said in between breaths. For the third time, Jack noticed that he was on top of Elsa. They looked into each others eyes, but Jack quickly stood up to get off of Elsa. She immediately jumped up and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?" She worried.

"This is wrong. You married that-that man and now you're cheating on him. This is probably going to hurt me more than you, but, goodbye Elsa." Jack said as he started walking away.

"Wait. What? You can't go. I am going to divorce Pitch. We will have a ball and I will try and make everyone believe in you. Please, don't go. It took me a little longer to realize this, but I still love you. I never stopped loving you. You are my polar opposite, but you complete me. You are the only person who I want to have a future with. Pitch, well, I have to have a future with him." Elsa said as she caught Jack's foot. She spilled her heart out to him while laying on the cold snow clutching his foot.

"What? I thought you loved him." Jack said confused. He helped Elsa up and stared into her eyes.

"Stay with me?" Elsa asked sadly.

"Of course. Whatever M'lady wants." Jack bowed mockingly.

"Oh how I missed that." Elsa smiled while hugging Jack. They stood like that for awhile before deciding to go back.

"So I have the papers here, but how will you get Pitch to sign them?" Anna asked Elsa as her and Jack walked into the castle.

"Wait what?" Elsa asked confused.

"The divorce papers of course! I knew my plan would work. So how will you get Pitch to sign them?" Anna said like it was obvious.

"I don't know. This was your idea?" Elsa said.

"All mine!" Anna was clearly proud. A second later, Elsa was hugging Anna.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered in her sisters ear.

"Well I show you where to sign and then we should just go and ask Pitch. He's nice. I'm sure he'll understand." Anna nodded. She showed Elsa every place to sign and read her what was important. When they were finished, they all stood up. They all walked to Gerda and asked her if she could pour three cups of tea.

"So you ready?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Let's just get this over with." Elsa was clearly anxious. Anna left Elsa at the dining room saying she would bring Pitch here. A few minutes later, Anna and Pitch walked into the room. "Please take a seat." Elsa said while gesturing to a seat.

"Is everything okay dear?" Pitch asked while placing a cold hand of Elsa's arm. Elsa cringed as he did it.

"Yes. Anna and I would like to talk you." Elsa tried to smile, but couldn't bare to say any more words.

"Well, we have some, unfortunate news." Anna took over while carefully choosing her words. "Elsa here has forced herself to do something she didn't want in the first place. Finally realizing the true reality, she made up her mind." Anna used many hand gestures while talking.

"Well my wife and I can certainly work through it. But what is 'it?' " Pitch assured. Elsa cringed at the words, 'my wife.'

"Uh well. That is-um... Well she would like to separate." Anna suggested.

"Separate?" Pitch was clearly confused.

"You know, breakup, dissociation, division, parting of the ways, severance, split." Anna said trying not to say divorce.

"She wants to get divorced?" Pitch asked. He looked very sad.

"I'm so sorry. You're a great guy, but the truth is, I only married you because I believed it was my duty to do so." Elsa decided to speak up.

"No." Pitch simply said while leaning back in his chair.

"What?" Anna and Elsa said in unison.

"You are mine. The only way we can get divorced is if I sign the papers. I refuse. I will not let you go." Pitch said seriously.

"It's okay." Anna soothed Elsa before speaking up. "What do you mean. Nobody owns her. She is her own person." Anna stood up for her sister.

"Whatever you want to say to make you feel better." Pitch shrugged. "Things are gonna change. And little miss Elsa is gonna start taking orders from me." Pitch said. "Let's go." Pitch snapped at Elsa.

"No." Elsa said. She stood there emotionless. On the inside, she was scared to death.

"Excuse me?" Pitch turned around surprised. Just then, black sand came out of his hand and black vines wrapped around Elsa's an Anna's bodies. "You wanna rethink that answer?" Pitch said while twisting his hand in a circle. The sand vines wrapped around their bodies kept tightening.

"Fine!" Elsa squeaked. With a quick flick of the wrist, Elsa and Anna fell to the ground. "But with one condition." Elsa stood her ground.

"And what is that?" Pitch asked.

"You don't hurt anyone else. Only me. That's the deal." Elsa said.

"Hmmm. Giving yourself to me so everyone else is safe. Deal." Pitch smirked.

"Elsa, no!" Anna said while grabbing Elsa's arm.

"Isn't that what a queen is supposed to do? Do anything she can to protect her kingdom?" Elsa said sadly.

"Let's go." Pitch ordered.

"I'll be fine. Just let me tell Jack." She whispered the last part in her sisters ear before following Pitch.

"So how'd it go?" Jack asked curiously. He then looked at Anna and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Everything okay?" He said lightly.

"She will explain later." Anna cried into Jack's shirt while hugging him. Jack calmed her down while stroking her hair.

"It'll all be okay. Let's go wait for Elsa." Jack smiled at Anna. She smiled back.

"I guess." She sighed while standing up.

"So. Firstly, we must clear out the master bedroom." Pitch decided.

"You mean my parents bedroom?" Elsa was breaking down on the inside.

"Well we are the king and queen. Aren't we?" Pitch smiled.

"Yes." She kept her face blank of emotion.

"Let's get started. Gerda?" Pitch called.

"Yes sir?" Gerda smiled. She still didn't know about his other side.

"We must clean out the master bedroom." Pitch said sweetly.

"I'm sorry sir. We do not move the belongings in that room." She said.

"I'm the king! You do as I say! Clean out the room for my wife and me." He barked, showing his other side.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." She apologized quickly before running off.

"You're free to go right now. You've got one hour. Meet me in the master bedroom then." He said to Elsa. She took that moment to run away. Through the halls, past doorways, dodging people till she rammed into Anna.

"Ow! Oh. It's just you." Anna said while rubbing her head. "Wait. It's you! Are you okay? Did he do anything else?" Anna started freaking out while checking Elsa everywhere to make sure she was okay.

"He? What happened? Someone wanna explain?" Jack butted in.

"Let's go to my room." Elsa suggested. Walking there, Elsa began to explain. "So. Where to begin. Well Anna left to go get Pitch and when they returned, we began talking. As soon as he realized we were talking about divorce, he refused. He said that things were gonna change around here. He then ordered me to follow him when he decided to leave. I stood up out of my seat and said no. But then," Elsa said as she opened the door and began walking in. "This... Oh what are you doing in here?" Elsa asked a Pitch.

"You wanted to start early? Fine. Your break is over." Pitch ordered. Elsa turned her head around enough to see Anna and Jack scrambling to shut the door.

"What shall I do?" Elsa said as she played with the sheet on her bed.

"Come here." He ordered. Elsa slowly made her way to face Pitch. As she stood there, Pitch stood up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You know that?" Pitch asked as he cupped her other cheek in his other hand. She wouldn't look at him, but he forced he face to his. Giving her a kiss, she did not return it. He deepened the kiss after moving his hand to the back of her head. He then put his other hand on her waist. Elsa decided to kiss back thinking he would finally let go. She was right. A few seconds later, he let go. "Was it that hard? You're free for the rest of the evening, but I've got plans for more of that tonight." Pitch stated. Elsa quickly ran as tears blurred her vision.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled noticing her running past. Without stopping, she kept running. Anna and Jack both went after her and even followed her into the woods.

"Elsa? Elsa!" They both yelled.

"Here." It was barely audible, but Anna and Jack still raced over to it.

"It's okay. Anna explained everything." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Elsa's shaky body.

"He forced me to kiss him. And he wants more tonight." She cried into Jack's shoulder.

"We will protect you. It's okay." Anna rubbed her sisters shoulder.

"I got an idea. Stay with Elsa. I will be back as soon as I can." Jack promised. He gave Elsa a peck on the forehead and grabbed his staff. He quickly jumped into the air and set off.

"North! North I need to talk to you!" Jack yelled at the pole.

"Jack. Jack Frost. What do ya need?" North said.

"Can you call all the guardians here? I know where Pitch is. And he is not doing any good." Jack spilled.

"Prepare for visitors." North ordered the yetis and elves. He lifted up this big handle, twisted it, and pushed in back in again. In just a few minutes, all the guardians have arrived.

"Let's get straight to it. Pitch is out there. Jack seen him and says he is up to no good." North informed them.

"He's ruthless. He used his sand to threaten his wife and sister-in-law." Jack added.

"Why should we trust this clown?" Bunnymund asked.

"Please. We need to go. I don't know how much time I've get left till..." Jack pleaded.

"Jack's right. Let's get this over with." Tooth said. Sandy nodded in agreement. They all entered the sled and took off. The landed on the frozen lake Elsa and Jack so frequently play on.

"Jack! Who are these people?" Anna asked. Elsa was still curled up in a ball, but now she was sleeping.

"This is Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund, and North." Jack said while gesturing to each one individually. "Guys, this is Anna. And the one over there is Elsa." Jack introduced them.

"Do they know about your thing with Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Now we do." Bunnymund replied.

"Oh well I'll explain more. See, that's Elsa. She's the queen of Arendelle. Her and Jack are dating each other, and Elsa was trying to get Pitch to sign divorce papers so her an Jack could get married. Well Pitch is threatening us. But the Nobel Elsa is risking her life to protect us. But he is now forcing her to kiss and such and it's time for revenge." Anna finished with an angry tone in her voice. Jack's face turned red when they talked about him and Elsa.

"Frost over here got himself a girlfriend? I won't believe it till I see it." Bunnymund laughed.

"Jack. Let's talk real quick." North gestured to further in the woods. Jack led the way and found a few trees in some kind of circle. He thought that it would be most private.

"What's up?" Jack asked after sitting down.

"You do realize what's going to happen, right?" Jack shook his head as an answer of North's question. "You are immortal. The queen is not. She will grow old and you will stay the same. I mean what happens when she dies Jack? You can't let it show. I think you should stop seeing each other." North finished.

"What! I love her! I won't stop seeing her! When she dies I promise I won't let it show, but please don't make me let her go." Jack pleaded.

"Love? Ugh. We will talk again later. But right now, Pitch is out there." North stood up.

"You're right." Jack said as he followed North back to the guardians.

"Elsa? Elsa. Wake up." Anna said gently as she tried to wake Elsa up. When Anna gave up, she dragged Jack over to try.

"Elsa. Wake up. We're going to get rid of Pitch." Jack stated and Elsa immediately opened up her eyes.

"It's night. I have to go." Elsa said hurriedly. Jack grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's okay. We will help you. Act normal. We will be there soon." Jack said as he cupped Elsa face in his hands. He gave Elsa a quick peck on the lips before letting her go. She gave Jack a quick smile before she ran off.

"You were telling the truth? Wow." Bunnymund stood there bewildered.

"Yes, but now is not the time. We have to go save her." Jack said as he led the way towards the castle.

"I'm sorry I'm late. But I'm here now." Elsa said as she made it through the doorway. She was breathing heavy because she had to run.

"Pack up your things, we are going to move to the master bedroom first." Pitch ordered. Elsa went as slow as she could to stall time, but no one was coming yet. "Let's go." Elsa walked down the hallway lugging her giant bag all the way down to her parents old room.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Elsa asked once they made it to the room.

"Leave it there and shut the door. I wanna get started." Pitch ordered again.

Elsa slowly shut the door, and pretended to lock it. She was giving up on trying to conceal her powers and thought it was the only way to save herself. Pitch walked right up to her and began kissing her like he had done earlier that day. He brought the hand that was on her waist to her back. He kept sliding it further down till he was almost touching her butt. Not being able to take it anymore, she threw him against a wall using her powers. He slowly slid to the ground from the wall.

"What the?" Pitch mumbled. He looked up at Elsa who was now breathing heavy.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Elsa screamed as she froze his legs to the ground. "YOU ARE DONE HURTING PEOPLE! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT TINY LITTLE BRAIN OF YOURS!" She yelled as she walked up to Pitch and punched him repeatedly in the face. A few seconds later, black sand vines wrapped around Elsa's arms, waist and mouth. "Mumph! Mruuu!" Elsa mumbled through the vine. They just pulled her against the wall and spread all around the room.

"You're joking. Right? You think you could win against me? Well were through paying games. See, I'm not the guy you thought I was. I actually didn't know you had powers. But now that I do, well, you are on my side. Either that, or I hurt your sister. Your choice." Pitch said after he stood up. He snapped his fingers so the vine around her mouth disappeared in thin air.

"No! Don't lay a finger on her! I-I will join you. Just don't hurt her. She's all I have left." Elsa pleaded.

"Deal." He snapped his fingers to make the vines disappear. "But you have to go through the process first." Pitch said.

"The process? What does-" Elsa started, but black sand spears went through her legs, arms, head and heart. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. A few seconds later, all of the spears disintegrated and Elsa fell to the ground.

"How do you feel?" Pitch asked curiously.

"What do you think." She hissed. After standing up, Pitch examined her. She was now wearing a black leather body suit that was short sleeves and went down to her knee. She wore tall black leather boots and black leather gloves that only went to her wrist and had holes where the fingers went. She now had black wavy hair that went a little farther than the middle of her back. On her face, she had black lipstick and a shadow eye effect. The only thing that remained the same from her original self was her bright blue eyes, but tiny patches of yellow began to over take them.

"Well done." Pitch simply responded.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked Jack because he was leading.

"Elsa is obviously in her room. That only makes sense." Jack responded. After making their way to her room, while dodging the staff, they proceeded to opening the door.

"Elsa? Come on out!" Anna yelled. They waited for a few seconds before Anna turned to Jack. "Well she's not in here Frosty. Where to next?" Anna sassed.

"You wanna lead?" Jack asked.

"Yea. She only goes in a few rooms in this place. Let's split up. Tooth and North, you two go to the library. Me Jack and Bunnymund will go to my room. If you can't find her or Pitch, meet here." Anna ordered. Then everyone set off.

"I'm really worried. We had to leave her with Pitch. I wonder what he's doing to her right now." Jack worried. Anna slowed down and walked next to Jack while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her. I remember one wise man once told me, 'It'll all be okay.' " Anna smiled. Jack chuckled remembering that it was the advice he gave her earlier.

"AHHHHHHH!" The heard someone scream.

"Elsa! We gotta go!" Anna said as they ran. Anna immediately stopped when they found Gerda.

"Is everything okay? We heard a yell and-" Gerda asked.

"Everything is fine. But where was Elsa and Pitch the last time you saw them?" Anna asked.

"They were walking to your parents bedroom." Gerda answered.

"That's it!" Anna said to herself. "Thank you Gerda!" Anna yelled as she ran toward the direction of her parents bedroom. As the came to the door, Bunny kicked it down and they ran in.

"What the?" Anna said in confusion.

"Hello Jack and Anna. Who's the kangaroo?" Elsa asked in her new form.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked as he walked toward Elsa.

"I've changed for the better. I also realized who I do love." Elsa said as she began to cup Jack's cheek in her hand. "Pitch." And with the flick of her wrist, she flung Jack to the wall.

"Jack!" Anna yelled as she ran to make sure he was okay. He just grabbed his staff and stood up.

"Elsa. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack said as he began to approach Elsa. By now, her eyes were almost completely yellow.

"Then you will just make it easier for me." She said as gray ice chains locked around Jack's ankles and wrists.

"There you go." Pitch said as he walked out of the shadows.

"You did this!" Bunny yelled as he gestured to Elsa.

"It's great isn't it." Pitch smiled while looking at Elsa. Bunny charged toward Pitch, but Elsa flung a block of gray ice at him.

"Elsa! Please stop. Look at what you're doing." Anna said as she proceeded toward Elsa. "I know you. You wouldn't do this if it was your choice." Anna said calmly. Elsa's eyes kept flashing between yellow and blue as Anna kept coming closer. Yellow was still stronger, so she threw Anna on the floor and used ice to slide her away. He eyes were draining of yellow quickly, but Anna knew what she had to do. "Jack, I need your help. We have to reming Elsa of the old things. When I was talking, her eyes kept flashing from yellow to blue. Deep down, Elsa is still there. We need to help her now or she might stay like this forever." Anna said as she helped Jack out of the chains. While she wasn't paying attention, Jack used his staff to freeze Elsa against a wall.

"Not you again." Elsa groaned. Jack and Anna just stared into her eyes as they talked.

"Hey. It's me. Remember all those days we spent in the snow. You beat me every time, but I tickled you after and got to hear your adorable giggle." Jack said.

"And remember when we were growing up. All those times we would sneak out to the ballroom in the middle of the night and have our own snow day." Anna smiled. They could see the effects of their words on Elsa.

"And remember our first kiss. I had asked you, and then you got all mad, but then came back and kissed me. That was also the first time we said I love you." Jack said.

"And that time when-" Anna began, but the ice Elsa was trapped under blew up. Anna and Jack were thrown to the side, and their plan didn't work, she just changed back into her other form.

"You thought that would work? Ha!" Elsa laughed.

"I've got another plan. Just help me pin Elsa against the wall." Jack said as he slid toward Anna. They helped each other up and snuck towards Elsa. As soon as they were close enough, they grabbed her. They threw her against the wall and Jack cupped her face in both his hands. He then gave her a kiss. Not just a peck, one that she would remember.

"No!" Pitch yelled when he saw him and Elsa. Anna felt Elsa's muscles relax, and then let her limbs go. Elsa slowly moved her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Anna saw Elsa's hair turn her light blonde again, her black clothes stripped away to her old blue gown and her boots disintegrated into her old glass slippers. When Jack pulled away, Elsa opened her eyes to look at him.

"You're back! It worked!" Jack cheered. He held her waist and twirled he around.

"One second." Elsa said. She walked straight up to Pitch, punched him square in the face, and used ice shards to pin him up against the wall. "I'm sorry, whatever your name is. But it seems like you really don't like him. So he is all yours." Elsa said as she helped Bunnymund up.

"Jack. You picked a good one." Bunny smiled as he gestured to Elsa before he made his way toward Pitch. Elsa then ran over to Anna and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. Both of you. I had no control over my body. He changed me." Elsa replied sadly.

"We're glad your back." Anna said.

"Anna, can I talk to you real quick?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded her head and they walked away from Jack.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Could you..." Elsa began.

Epilogue

A few days later, the guardians left and they had taken care of Pitch. Before leaving, Jack finally accepted the offer and became a guardian. Elsa explained to Gerda that Pitch had died, but wanted to get married again. A ball had been held, and they got the whole town to believe in Jack. Later, Jack had gotten fitted for a tux, but he never understood why. After a week, Jack was waiting at the end of the aisle for Elsa to come out. Once the music started, he saw Elsa appear with Olaf.

"Ladies and gentleman, we gather here again..." The priest started.

Later, he began the I do's. "Jack Frost, do you take Elsa to be you lawfully wedded-" Jack them cut him off so because he was excited.

"I do." He smiled.

"Okay. Queen Elsa, do you take Jack to be-" then Elsa cut him off.

"I do." Elsa smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Jack kissed Elsa lightly, but Elsa pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Everyone cheered and Anna smiled at Kristoff.

"I love you." Jack smiled at Elsa.

"I know." Elsa smirked. Jack then went in for another kiss. Elsa gladly let him.

(:::)(::)(:)()THE END()(:)(::)(:::)

(:::)

A/N~So hey guys! I made the second chapter to the one-shot. I think I made it really long. I'm sorry about that. I could've added more, but I didn't want you guys to be reading it and get bored. I haven't decided yet, but I might be using the dark Elsa in my other story. Not sure yet. So thanks! Please review!


End file.
